


The Phantasmagoria Between Dragon's Keep and Elf's Hollow

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Lio Fotia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon! Lio Fotia, Elf! Galo Thymos, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Galo can shift between sexes and appearances because elf powers, M/M, Political Alliances, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trans Galo Thymos, lowkey enemies to lovers but not full on the dynamic, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There has been the threat of war between Elf's Hollow and Dragon's Keep for centuries, if not millennia. The kingdom of elves who can change their bodies and identities at will are distrusted by the dragons who live with strict mating rituals and a duty to guard the flames of the world. Never having been able to find common ground, the two kingdoms regard each other with suspicion and almost itch for an excuse to destroy the other.Galo Thymos, the adopted and air-headed prince of Elf's Hollow, reaches his one hundredth birthday to signal he is of age to marry but desires to spend his days hunting with his bow in the forest between the two kingdoms known as the Phantasmagoria.Lio Fotia, the youngest king of Dragon's Keep to ever live, is pressured by his diplomats to find a spouse to form an alliance against Elf's Hollow in the case of war. The dragons of the kingdom grow restless the longer he goes unwed. Desperate and not wanting war, he does what he considers a most desperate action; he asks the king and queen of Elf's Hollow to marry their heir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Promare and can confirm that it is now my favorite movie of all time. I'm new to this fandom so bare with me if my character portrayals are out of character. Please enjoy this! (This is not betaread and my grammar and spellchecker isnt working)

_In another world that is past a mystical veil known as the Phantasmagoria, two kingdoms exist. _

_Known as a realm of ice, Elf's Hollow is a kingdom of beings known as elves. These beings can change their bodies at will, taking any humanoid form they desire regardless of sex or physical attribute as long as it adheres to their genetic code for height and size. They live in a realm of eternal ice, living in snow-covered villages and freezing cities that guard many lakes. _

_Known as a realm of fire, Dragon's Keep is a kingdom of beings known as dragons. These beings are humanoids with reptilian traits and a large beastly form with wings that can breathe fire. With strict mating rituals, they are seen as guarded and dutiful. They can control fire and heat at will. Living in a realm of fire, they live in scorched desert lands and volcanic areas that build large brimstone cities and humble villages that guard oil and precious metals. _

_These two kingdoms have threatened war with each other for centuries, if not millennia, for resources. They struggle to maintain peace with trade deals and sharing the forest lands between them known as the Phantasmagoria. With civil war in Dragon's Keep coming to an end with a new king in power and Elf's Hollow's adopted heir coming into marriageable age, can these two kingdoms still maintain peace as political power shifts?_

…

An arrow is pulled back on the string of a bow, taking aim at the white stag grazing in the snow-covered meadow. Galo holds the arrow back and focuses on his goal to bring down his prey. The azure-haired man, wearing only his hunting pants and forgoing the shirt out of personal preference, has tracked this stag for over a week now. He has waited ages for the stag to reveal itself so he can take this shot. The flecks of snow on his bare chest don't bother him because his reward is a chance to bag this stag and bring it home to showcase the antlers. He just needs to take a shot.

The stag uses a hoof to dig up crabgrass as Galo lets the arrow loose. It flies quickly and hits with a wooden _thwap_. Wait, wooden? Galo watches in disappointment as the stag is startled by the arrow hitting the tree on the other side of its flank and takes off in leaps and bounds back towards the eternal autumn and spring lands known as the Phantasmagoria.

“Damn!” Galo curses and grips his bow angrily. He tracked that stag for so long with no luck on his side. He thought his arrow was centered! What a joke.   
  
“Prince Galo, your aim was trash to begin with. There was no way you were going to hit that stag.” Aina teases him, holding his quiver of arrows for him. She is the prince's handmaiden, meant to serve and protect him if needed. Her pink hair is brushed aside with her hand as she approaches.

Galo pouts and gives her a side-eye as he scolds her. “Don't mock me! I'm not an idiot. I was sure I could hit the stag or I wouldn't have taken the shot! I only missed by a few inches-” He pauses because he realizes how stupid he sounds. Elves are supposed to be the most skilled creatures with a bow yet he missed by a few inches. His aim really is garbage.

Aina's eyes shift from blue to gold as she speaks, something common for elves to do since they can shape-shift at will. “Let's go home. The king and queen will want you to report home before the Masquerade.”  
  
“Right... the Masquerade.” Galo sighs and goes to retrieve his arrow. He's not pleased with himself but he really has no choice but to return home. The Masquerade is the yearly event that brokers peace between Elf's Hollow and Dragon's Keep. It's inevitable his parents have something planned for him this year.

“Also, you really should wear a coat. Elf's Hollow isn't the warmest of places.”

Galo snorts. “It's called building immunity!”

…

Elf's Hollow is a nation of eternal ice. As the name suggests, it is ruled by elves such as Galo Thymos himself. Now home in the warm safety of his room, Galo preens in the mirror before having to face his adoptive parents for whatever lecture they have for him now. He wills his hair to change chromatically through many shades before he decides to keep the azure locks. His skin turns into a light tan on his bulky body and he dresses himself in wool bottoms to please his parents since he still refuses to wear a shirt. He's not sure why but all top garments feel like they restrict his movement, making him forgo them to the point almost no one questions him anymore to wear a top garment.

Well, that said, his parents still mind and Aina teases him about it, preferring he wear a shirt.

Speaking of Aina, she knocks on his bedroom door and calls through it. “Lord and Lady Foresight are still waiting. They grow impatient.”  
  
“I'm hurrying!” He calls back as he admires himself one last time, putting on a royal broach on his pants since he wears no shirt. When he's ready, he comes out of his room to a passive-gazed Aina. She still dons her pink hair but her body is a bit proportionally different than before, giving herself 'assets' she didn't possess before since they're no longer hunting. He doesn't comment but gives her a look that makes her blush. He might not be attracted to her romantically but he will give her attention to tease her back since she always does the same to him.

Now together, Aina leads him to the throne room of the ice-themed palace. Long hallways filled with marble furniture and crystal decor all lead to the throne room in some way or another. The throne room is a crystal hellscape in itself, the thones and suits of armor made out of the substance. Galo thinks it's too posh and pretentious but he has nothing to say on the matter of his parents' decorating. Portraits of past leaders watch anyone who enters the room and servants mill about without making eye contact, submissive.

His parents gaze somewhat intently at Galo as he arrives and Aina kneels before them in respect. His adoptive father, Kray of Foresight being his official name, seems stern and expectant of something while his adoptive mother, Kyla Maik of Foresight, watches in a bored expression. The first words out of Kray's mouth are, “Did you kill anything on your hunt?”  
  
Galo feels embarrassed as he admits, “Not this time...”

A grunt comes from his father and he says, “You waste your time when the most important event between the two kingdoms draws closer. You realize that you're of marrying age now? You need to be responsible.”

“Does it matter? It's not like I'm marrying soon. We're not in dire need for me to take the crown so why should I worry?” Galo knows he sounds childish but really, what's the difference? He has no reason to even go to the Masquerade, in his mind. The event is a glorified tea and dance party for people to only mingle with their own kind despite it being an inclusive event with the dragons of Dragon's Keep. Why are his parents always playing the event up as some peace-keeping necessity? Sure, many people find spouses at the Masquerade but Galo has no intent to search for one just because he's barely an adult.

His mother sighs irritably and Kray slams a fist on his throne. “You are one hundred years old. A fully responsible man now, not a child. Your duty is to find a spouse who will either be your king or queen beside you when the time comes for you to rule. That means you need to be there in order to show the new king of Dragon's Keep that you will not bow to him. You must show yourself as an equal, not a child!”

Galo is tired of this already. He sighs and crosses his arms, pouting. He tunes out the rest of what his father scold about 'duty' and 'responsibility'. He can feel Aina's concerned gaze on him as he starts to storm out of the throne room to go cool off. He hears Kray remind him, angrily, “You can't run away forever! I have told you this ever since you turned eighty that you need to prepare for this. You will show up at the Masquerade, properly dressed and ready to court potential spouses!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever...” Galo exits the throne room and Aina trails after him. He takes long, quick strides to exit the palace with his handmaiden guarding him.

Once they're outside the palace, exiting into the city of Huanik in its glory of city combined with fir tree forests and crystal structures, Aina gets Galos attention by grabbing his arm. He looks her in the eye, annoyed and frustrated, and she glares him down. She speaks. “Don't beat yourself up over it but he's right... You need to at least fake being responsible. I know you don't want to go to the Masquerade but the event is important. Many trade deals and treaties have been brokered through the event. Can you at least... fake enjoying yourself at the event? Just drink and dance with people. Not hard to do.”  
  
“You make it sound easy.” Galo stresses over it. He's not the type to fake his feelings and never will be. His feelings are too honest for him to betray them. Crossing his arms tightly, he continues, “Remember the last time I went? King Lianuan Fotia of Dragon's Keep was still alive.”  
  
Aina deflates a bit and reminisces, “... He called you a disgrace.”

Last time, Galo was only eighty-five years old at the time and felt his rebellious, teenage oats kick in. He spiked the royal serving trays with a strong alcohol that is forbidden in Dragon's Keep so fellow elves could enjoy getting so intoxicated they can't walk straight. The problem was he didn't anticipate the lightweight prince of Dragon's Keep, Lio Fotia, to down two whole goblets of the spiked drinks and become absolutely smashed to the point he couldn't walk without help. The gist of what happened afterward was that King Lianuan Fotia was furious and said something about a peace treaty being broken because of Elf Hollow's 'disgrace' of an heir. Galo doesn't pay attention to politics much so he assumed it wasn't a big issue since no wars with Elf's Hollow happened and he was too drunk himself to really care.

It was that Masquerade when Galo started noticing how much his parents resent him, if he's honest with himself.

“Yeah, Aina. Why should I go if all I do is embarrass myself? Dragon's Keep sees me as enemy number one for some reason because of that! I might as well not show my face if the dragons all hate me for some reason anyway...”

She grimaces and points out, “You would be wearing a mask but I see your point... You really are an idiot, though.”

Galo snorts, not sure why she's calling him an idiot, and says, “Whatever! If I do go, the dragons all hate my guts so what's the point? Just go to find some elven hussy to sleep with me for the night?” He knows he sounds rude but really, what is the purpose?

She sighs, as if there's something Galo is missing of importance and she knows he won't listen if she explained it, and says, “Can you please just go to the Masquerade? Even if it's just to be my dance partner? You can spend the whole event drinking with me if you want.”  
  
As simple-minded as the prince is, he caves to smile and reply, “Sure, fine. Just keep me away from any of the Dragon's Keep royalty.”  
  
“Prince Lio Fotia is now King Lio Fotia, so that shouldn't be hard.” She sounds sarcastic.

That stops Galo in his tracks and stares at her in confusion. “H-He's king now?!”   
  
“Galo, he became king five years ago after his father was executed by the people. The Masquerade this year is literally to discuss trade deals between our kingdoms because the dragons there are still recovering from civil war. You really don't pay attention to politics, do you?” Aina crosses her arms in annoyance. It's always her who tells Galo what is happening in the world around them it seems like.

He uncrosses his arms and admits, “I don't... but that sounds really important.”

“No shit. Do you understand why your parents want you there now? It makes them look politically stronger if their own son can at least show up for events. You don't need to speak with King Lio. You just need to be presentable.”

Galo doesn't like it but he can at least show up. He can go, avoid the Dragon's Keep royalty, and just look for a bed-mate to entertain himself. The Masquerade lasts three days; he should be able to manage for that long right?

“I'll go.” Aina seems relieved until he asks, “Can we go do something now? Ice skating?”  
  
Realizing she can never win against Galo's air-headedness, she nods and follows him to where he keeps their ice skates.

…

“Young Master Fotia, are you ready for the day?”

The knock on the door before the question was asked is what keeps Lio Fotia from falling back asleep. Laying in bed, Lio is deep in thought about how to prepare for the Masquerade. This will be the first one he will be attending instead of his diplomats in his place. There is a lot for the young king to consider these days; food shortages, lingering hostilities between warring factions from the civil war, the anger of the people who had his father executed, and the need to find a spouse to help ease the tensions, but the Masquerade will be essential.

He hates to admit it but Dragon's Keep is in desperate need of Elf's Hollow's resources of water to nourish crops and lumber for building destroyed structures in order to maintain peace long enough to heal from the civil war.

Sitting up in bed, Lio calls to the other side of the door. “I'm almost ready, let me get out of bed.” The servant waits until Lio gets to the door and opens it before starting to take measurements and double-checking their notes. _Ah_, Lio thinks, _My mask and attire are ready._

When checked over and helped into his everyday attire, Lio observes himself in the mirror. Wearing a leather half-mask with obsidian embellishments, long back robes with a high collar and white under attire, and jade triangles as earrings, a servant brushes his light green, bobbed hair into something more presentable. He looks stunning, at least to anyone around him. This is normal for him. He has a more lavish attire ready for the Masquerade coming up but this will be a prototype of what to expect on the days to come.

Shooing away his servant, Lio stares at himself in the mirror. He sees his father's face in his own and it makes him clench his fists. No, he will not become the monster his father was. He tells himself this everyday. He does this because he worries he will become a monster like he was. He cannot let his people down.

When he has stared in the mirror too long, he goes to his window and gazes over his city. Damahuan is a vast desert cityscape and the heat is scorching. It's a good thing dragons are used to the heat. Tall brimstone and obsidian buildings reinforced with lumber from the Phantasmagoria bake in the heat but no one minds. Most of the citizens wear white while royalty wears black. It's peculiar to those who live outside the kingdom of eternal fire and summer.

Checking the time on his pocket watch, Lio sighs and starts marching to the meeting room. His diplomats have something to discuss with him at mid-morning. What news do they have for him now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed some typos in the last chapter while re-reading what I wrote to refresh my memory. It's times like that I wish I had a betareader. I forgot an 's' on buildings and an 'l' on black robes but it wasn't too noticeable. What was noticeable was where it says that Lio hasn't been to the Masquerade in years and it's always his diplomats; please note for that section, it's implied he hasn't been to the Masquerade since the 'getting drunk because of Galo' incident. Thought I would clear that up. Enjoy the chapter.

Sometime during the mid-morning hours, Lio marches though the golden-accented hallways of his palace to arrive at a large meeting room known as the diplomat's quarters.

Taking a deep breath, Lio pushes open the door with regal posture and the everyone in the room sits up rigidly. The circular room has a round seating arrangement so the king can see everyone in the circle from a golden throne at the north of the room. Portraits of past kings decorate the walls and each diplomat, all nineteen of them, are dressed exactly as their king.

Diplomats serve more than just as peacekeepers in place of the king; they are literally body doubles for the king in emergencies. Each diplomat is carefully selected from applicants who match the description and appearance of Lio Fotia himself who also have skills in peacekeeping and debate. At anytime, diplomats must be ready to be the king himself and die in his place if there are assassination attempts. Because of their place of power in relation to the king, elves with their body-shifting powers are forbidden from being a diplomat out of fear of corruption and possible political influence from Elf's Hollow in Dragon's Keep politics (and assassination attempts, of course).

Lio takes a seat at the throne and each of the diplomats raise their hand. They repeat an oath spoken for more than a thousand years: Our king and our savior, the one who will liberate our kind.

When the oath is spoken, Lio nods and addresses them all. “What have I been called to this morning? I have Masquerade preparations today and tomorrow so this better be worth my time.” Lio props his head up using his arm on the arm of his throne.

The head diplomat, Samascus, stands and bows before replying in a voice eerily similar to the king's own voice. “My king, we have called you hear to discuss what we would like to bring before you.” Samascus thumbs through papers in front of him before reading off a paper a list of issues. “The warring factions from the Draconian Civil War have their terms of peace finally presented for you in full, the prerequisites for Elf's Hollow's trade policies for water and lumber are here, and the people of Phantasmagoria request oil and gemstones for exchange of grain and fruit.”

Lio hums in thought. There are some big ticket issues on his plate today, immediately bringing stress to his mind he doesn't dare show. He knows already what the warring factions want but will save that for the end to discuss. Instead, he focuses on the low-hanging fruit of the issues. He asks, “How much grain and fruit?”

“Eighteen tons of grain and six tons of fruit; two tons of apples, four tons of pears.” Samascus answers.

Lio immediately does the math in his head and says, “Give them two thousand barrels of oil and three hundred pounds of gems. No diamonds, only amethyst, emeralds, sapphires, and amber. What next?”  
  
Another diplomat answers, Jaik, with the issue of Elf's Hollow. “King Kray of Foresight has the terms to their trade agreement ready. You just need to approve it.” Lio motions the man to approach with the letter from Kray of Foresight. Lio takes it and reads it over.

_Dear King Lio Fotia of Dragon's Keep,_

_It is a pleasure to address you after so much heartbreak in your kingdom. I will keep this short and sweet since most of the talking will be made at the Masquerade._

_For the request of ten tons of lumber and five thousand gallons of fresh water, we in Elf's Hollow request three hundred Promare fire spirit specimens and one ton of crystals. _

_If you do not agree to this arrangement, present a more reasonable/appropriate deal at the Masquerade. _

_With courtesy, King Kray of Foresight of Elf's Hollow_

Lio feels a coldness breach his soul at reading the request from Elf's Hollow. Of course, he shouldn't expect Kray of Foresight to be reasonable. Give the elven man an inch and he'll take a mile. The Promare fire spirits are sacred to the dragons of Dragon's Keep; they give the dragons their power to control fire and heat. The king of Elf's Hollow is delusional to think Dragon's Keep will give up creatures they worship to become pets and domesticated live stock of the elves. The deal is obviously a faux pas.

Kray of Foresight is essentially telling Lio Fotia that he rejects his request of water and lumber. The damn bastard! However, Lio Fotia is not one to give up so easily.

“... What can we offer to Elf's Hollow without offering up any of the Promare?” Lio asks this to his diplomats and a quarter of them raise their hands.

Lio points to one of them, Nastian, and the dragon man answers, “Can we double the amount of crystals they're asking for? Can we add gold and oil?”

Not satisfied with that answer, Lio points to Pom to answer, “Can we offer servants? Elf's Hollow is a nation who still believes in the value of labor!”

“Not good enough.” Lio sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “There HAS to be something we can do. We cannot EVER let any Promare end up in the hands of the elves. But, we know Kray of Foresight is not a man of compromise unless the deal is significantly in his favor.”

Samascus interrupts, “Your highness, may we change topics for now? We can discuss the outlandish ideas of Elf's Hollow after a more important topic.”

Lio narrows his eyes at Samascus, who turns timid after meeting the king's harsh gaze for interrupting. Irritated, Lio demands, “Speak.”

Samascus swallows nervously before redirecting conversation. “The warring factions are getting anxious for Your Highness to marry. If you marry and sire an heir, it will cement your rule... I hate to bring this up but your father, the late Lianuan Fotia, split our nation in two by using the Promare and metallically racial dragons as slaves to the chromatics. You were the one that united the metallic dragons to our side against your father but they grow anxious you will become a dictator like your father. Have you considered some of the Omegas we have presented to you at the last ball?”

The diplomats stare at Lio with expectation. Lio Fotia is an Alpha, the traditionally more dominant of the dragons in regards to mating. The mating rituals of their species demand that Alphas mate with Omegas, who are males and females who can bear children. Lio can tell who in the room is an Alpha or Omega by scent; half of his diplomats are Alpha and half are Omega in order to throw off a less informed assassin. Also being a chromatic dragon, a black dragon, Lio Fotia is pressured to marry a metallic dragon to make the royalty mixed race for the next generation of leaders.

Lio brings to mind the potential mates presented to him at the royal ball a few months ago; all of them were passive Omega dragons, men and women, who were born into elite families of metallic dragons chosen by his diplomats. The problem is none of them interested Lio. He hates to admit it but he wants a mate with a fire in their heart, who will challenge him as a partner. A memory from that drunken night at the Masquerade comes to mind... with the vague images of some masked elf kissing him breathless while he was too drunk to remember their voice and touch.

Shaking the brief memory away, Lio answers, “None of the Omegas interested me. I'm sorry.”  
  
The diplomats sigh in regret because they spend months choosing those potential spouses for him with no luck. They are left in thought for moments, not sure how to proceed. Lio knows just how dire the situation is but what does Kray of Foresight value more than the Promare? He thinks so hard but then it suddenly comes to him how to fix both problems. Although, it comes with political risk that could bring down the entire nation of Dragon's Keep.

Unsure but determined, Lio draws the attention of his diplomats with the raise of a hand and starts his proposal. “I have a plan. I will...”

…

“This blows.” Galo is deadpan as he is fitted for a Masquerade outfit. The event is only a day away now, meaning Galo needs to take this seriously. It doesn't mean he needs to like it though. The seamsters and seamstresses don't mind Galo's complaint to Aina, who is being fitted into a gown herself.

“Get used to it,” says Aina. She is almost completely fitted into her pink gown what has sleeves but somehow shows her shoulders, ruffled in the skirt and a heart-shaped opening in the breast. She looks stunning and will certainly attract attention from suitors. She turns her head to him and continues. “The point of this hoity-toity bullshit is to please your parents. They want you to seriously consider a suitor.”

As Galo is put into the constrictive suit, white wool with crystal embellishments and buttons, he jokes to his friend. “What if I try to romance the diplomats of Dragon's Keep? Or a commoner? I bet Kray and Mom will lose their minds.”

“... Please don't.” Aina suggests that because obviously Galo is just trying to cause problems.

Galo smirks and says, with certainty, “I'm going to fuck the first bad decision I come across.”  
  
“Galo!” scolds Aina, but she knows it's no use with Galo. Even if she knows the prince is still a virgin and probably will not keep that promise to 'fuck a bad decision', she worries internally that he might get into even worse trouble than he did all those years ago.

When Galo is gussied-up in his Masquerade outfit, he is allowed to examine himself in the mirror. He turns and twists his body for a better look, deciding he hates every stitch of this new suit. The pompous jacket with the royal crest and double set of buttons across the middle, the pressed pants, and the matching linen gloves that complete the outfit make Galo wrinkle his nose in annoyance. His parents have horrible taste.

“I hate it.” He says that with spite. “My parents will love it but this is the most gaudy thing I've ever been forced to wear.”

Aina rolls her eyes as the seamsters and seamstresses try to hide their dismay. They help him out of the outfit so it can be ready for the start of the festival but the tenseness remains. Galo stretches and cracks his neck accidentally, causing him to make a brief sound of pain. He doesn't stay around as Aina is being undressed and put into her servant's attire. He goes to get his bow and quiver of arrows; the only thing that can clear his head right now is some target shooting.

Eventually, Aina catches up with him when he's already out the palace gates with his weapon. She calls out to him. “Wait! My prince!”

He keeps walking but turns to look over his shoulder at her until she's beside him. Galo asks, “What?”

“I know you're upset but the Masquerade will be good for you. I promise.” Her eyes seem nervous, as if hiding something. Galo is not one to distrust her, so he figures she is just anxious to calm him down.

“How will you know? The only thing we know for sure is that the king of Dragon's Keep will be there with, what was it, sixteen diplomats? Maybe more?”

“Nineteen, Galo. They're all look-alikes to the king-”

“I know.” Galo picks up the pace to the point Aina has to almost jog to keep up. He spits out, “The diplomats are there to protect the king and mediate between our kingdoms. I'm not an idiot.”

She manages to step in front of him and stop him. Her face is furious as she sternly states, “Listen to me.” She gets on her tiptoes to stare him in the eyes, intimidating him. “I'm not supposed to say anything but the king and queen have a surprise for you at the Masquerade. I need you to promise me; you will not do anything that will embarrass our kingdom. I don't care if you get wasted and sleep with some commoner. You. Will. Not. Embarrass. Your. People.”

Galo stares at her in shock for almost a half-minute before he furrows his brow in anger and says, “I won't do anything that goes against my values or the kingdom's values. Get out of my way, Aina.”

She stares him down longer until finally back down and letting Galo through to go to target practice. Galo doesn't mishear her sniffles as she runs back to the palace to hide her crying. He knows why she's crying; she cares so much about helping him be fit to rule the kingdom because the king and queen saved her from poverty, adopting her. Aina was raised from the same milk as Galo, practically brother and sister. She is upset because he never stands up to her like that, treating her just like any handmaiden.

He knows he needs to apologize to her later. He grips his bow in frustration as he keeps walking, considering how to make up for his arrogance.

…

Galo couldn't focus on a single shot because he finds himself worried about Aina. He couldn't take it anymore and simply put his bow away before going out to search for her. If he's correct, he knows exactly where she is.

With the sun already set and a pair of figure skates in his hands, Galo goes to the skating pond that is always frozen. The snow crunches under his feet going along the forest path to the place where Aina feels most like herself. Sure enough, he sees her there; skating figure-eights and lazily skating patterns from routines she has done in competitive figure skating, she is still an amazing sight. She has the grace and serenity of a bird in flight on the ice, like water flowing in a river. Galo's breath is taken away as she gains speed and launches herself into a triple toe loop, landing without any issue.

Aina is the crown gem of the kingdom as a sportswoman. If not for her work as Galo's handmaiden, she earns her keep by showing her prowess as an artist and athlete on the ice.

He watches her skate for awhile by moonlight until she finally notices him. She falls from a blank expression to a furrow of the brow when Galo comes into sight. Galo hurries to put on his skates and join her, calling out to her. “Aina! I have something to say.”

She ignores him and continues skating around to old routines, obviously trying to pretend he's not there. He gets his skates on and joins her on the ice, trying to catch up to her. He begs, “Please, Aina. I'm sorry for earlier. I have been stressed but I should never take it out on you. Forgive me.”

She side-eyes him as she skates circles around him like a shark circling its prey. He stands there, worried she'll reject him. For the longest time, she's quiet. Finally, she says, “I'll forgive you if you forgive me after the Masquerade.”

“What does that even mean?” He's genuinely confused.

She stops in front of him with a melancholy gaze and says, “You'll see. I hope you don't hate me after all is said and done.”

Left even more confused, she leaves him there on the ice to reflect on her words. Galo can tell there's a secret being kept but he has no idea what it could be... and he's not sure if Aina has forgiven him yet.

Staring up at the moon, Galo supposes he should go to bed and wait for morning. The Masquerade is nigh and he needs to mentally prepare if Aina will not be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes the story so far! I'm kinda writing this on the seat of my pants since I only have a small outline and kinda building the story as I go! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed one really bad typo last chapter but oh well. I think y'all will survive. Ready for the Masquerade?

On the morning of the Masquerade, Galo is woken up by Aina and it's her that helps him into his attire and half-mask. In return, he helps her and the two admire each other for a moment to make sure they both look spectacular. While Galo is obviously uncomfortable in his, he takes a moment admire the attire in full in the mirror as well: The crystals and white fabric is eye catching since white is reserved for royalty in Elf's Hollow. He knows that commoners can wear any color they want except for all white. It will make his status obvious, even with the mask, so he forgoes the full mask anyway. He might as well let his identity be open for anyone to know.

“You look handsome, Galo.” Aina smiles and continues, “You will attract a lot of potential suitors if you try. You don't have to, I suppose, but I trust you will not embarrass the kingdom.”

He returns a strained smile in the mirror and answers, “I don't plan on searching for a suitor, Aina... but I will find someone to spend the night with.”  
  
“A one-time fling? That is certainly different for you.” Aina has a tinge of sarcasm because Galo has tried to woo a one-night-stand before and failed terribly. She rests her hands on her hips.

Galo pouts, refuting, “I tried! I will try again. I have a goal this time around, a plan if you will.”  
  
She loses her smile and realizes aloud, “You... you're still planning to 'fuck a bad decision', aren't you?”  
  
“Fuck yeah.”

She sighs so heavily she groans, shaking her head. “Don't you dare embarrass our kingdom...”

“You keep saying that like I plan to do that!”  
  
“I don't know about you anymore.” She sighs and says, “The festival begins in thirty minutes with a parade. You should report to your parents and watch the parade.”

“Will you be with me?” He turns to her and seems to be pleading. He does not want to be with his parents alone.   
  
“... I'll be nearby. I promise.” Her smile is fractured, as if it will break any moment. That's enough for Galo to understand she'll be nearby but he'll mostly be by himself.

Dejected, he decides to adjust his mask and make his way to report to his parents. He might as well.

…

Galo doesn't really hear whatever lecture his father has for him this morning (something about having honor and being responsible?) but understands he needs to sit in the Royal Tower to watch the parade of Dragon's Keep guests flowing in from the Phantasmagoria. That's how it works; whoever is hosting the Masquerade will watch a parade hosted by the guest kingdom since the host kingdom will be supplying all the food, drink, and activities otherwise.

Galo is bored out of his mind waiting in the Royal Tower high above the commoners gathered excitedly in Huanik's main streets leading to the palace. Aina is not beside him; she is at the base of the tower, assigned to guard against attacks on the royal family. His father and mother are dressed lavishly in white; his father is wearing a suit similar to Galo's own and his mother is wearing a ball gown with thousands of crystals embellished in the skirts and bodice. Both royals are wearing masks that only reveal their mouth, eyes, and a slight hint of hair. The tower itself is about fifty feet tall with a lounge room at the top for the royal family to spectate with privacy. They can see the parade clear as day as it arrives on the horizon, entering Huanik.

As expected, Dragon's Keep brings a show to their kingdom. Galo's attention is caught as the opening act of the parade is coming through; fire dancers with Promare companions and musicians. The dancers have aggressive yet flowing movements as they guide their Promare flames to form masterful light displays above them. A third of the dancers wear dragon masks, a third wear fae masks, and the last third wear a mask that could be taken as racist by elves since it is simply a blank mask to symbolize having 'no true form'. Galo can see his parents give offended scoffs but Galo doesn't understand why it's racist other than elves have too much pride in wanting to be unique as individuals because of their shape-shifting powers. The peculiar color of the Promare flames are what has the elves distracted by the racist masks; the colors are a brilliant lime green and magenta, different than any other flame that exists.

The dance tells a story of the founding of the kingdoms: Long ago, a mysterious veil that the humans call the Phantasmagoria was created by a coven of human witches and wizards for the oppressed dragons, elves, and fae folk to disappear from the human world and never return so they may live in peace. Yet, the dragons and elves grew bitter with one another over which group should rule the rest and split themselves into two kingdoms who distrust each other. Racial tensions grew and the Masquerade was created to ease those tensions with open discussion between the two kingdoms while the other fae, such as pixies and fairies, took residence in the forests between the kingdoms as their own sovereign. To this day, the kingdoms coexist somehow due to the Masquerade and attempts to keep trade open.

The commoners cheer and clap for the fire dancers as it transitions to another act. Galo hears Kray mutter to his mother. “They could have spiced up the performance to something more interesting. The tale of our world's creation again this time? A shame.”

Galo furrows his brow because Kray and his mother's dismissal of the dragons makes him annoyed. They're performing an ENTIRE act for _free_ for the kingdom to enjoy. What are his parents being picky for?

The next act is a long line of musicians playing on many instruments both of string and brass varieties. The strings playing in the large group are mostly violinists and violists, accompanied by pianists on a float. The brass play dance numbers as they pass by. The act after that is a surprise as a large choir sings about peace and love between enemies. Again, Galo is impressed but his parents are not.

The parade goes on for forty-five minutes until the final stretch of the parade makes the crowd go silent with awe and reverence. Promare spirits take the form of horses pulling the enormous carriage made of black-dyed wood and steel. In the shape of a tea kettle's body, the carriage is decorated with obsidian shards to sparkle in the sun's light. Galo's throat bobs nervously; it's King Lio Fotia and his diplomats' carriage. Even the elves know to pay respects to the king of the rival nation since he has power to demand the destruction of Elf's Hollow and declare war. The king must be respected. Galo notices his parents narrow their eyes in suspicion as they stand and start to make their way out of the Royal Tower.

Galo follows his parents. They must greet the king when he arrives at the palace.

…

Lio is aware of the crowd going quiet with his arrival and how his diplomats in the carriage with him all pose the same as Lio to play the part they must. His grandesque outfit makes it hard to move for anyone out of practice but Lio had a few days to practice before they needed to leave for the Masquerade. In black leather with a white ascot hiding his throat, the high collared attire is form-fitting with many buckles and straps for fashion purposes. The embroidery includes emeralds and the buttons are rose quartz, to mimic the Promare's flames that burn inside himself and all dragons. His horned mask replicates his dragon form; it hides his mouth, eyes, and hair, so no one can see which is the real king. The diplomats are dressed exactly as lavish down the the nitty-gritty details.

Staring out the tinted glass windows, Lio can see the elven commoners show awe and fear. They must understand that his arrival means the festival will soon begin. While the commoners make merry, the royalty will do business throughout the event and make announcements at the end of the three day event. Lio knows what his order of business will be while at the Masquerade since he and King Kray of Foresight came to an agreement over letters of the circumstances to the acceptance of trade policies.

As they approach the palace entrance, Lio takes deep breaths to level himself for diplomatic matters. Calmness will show he has power over the situation. Civility goes a lot farther than being a dictator. Those who rule with a hand that feeds rather than an iron fist will reap the bounty of loyalty; that is a saying held by ancient human rulers outside the Phantasmagoria. Lio finds himself grateful for that wisdom.

When the carriage stops, he stands and a servant escorts the diplomats and Lio out of the carriage in a dignified matter. The diplomats line up at the sides of Lio with their king in the middle as they lead themselves in a line towards the king, queen, and crown prince of Elf's Hollow. Commoners watch through the gates with their variety of masks and costumes, eager for the go ahead for the festival to begin. Lio is aware of them but his eyes lock through his mask on the royal family of Elf's Hollow.

With King Kray at the front with his stunningly-dressed wife and almost clone-like attire of his adopted son beside him, the royal family appear as what Lio would describe as a complete family. The father, the mother, and the child. It's different than Lio's experiences; his father, Lianuan Fotia, raised him alone with the servants filling in most of the time since the late king was always busy with trying to maintain power over his kingdom. Lio's mother died in childbirth, leaving Lio to find a mother in his older handmaids and brothers in his hand-servants raised beside him. Lio is almost jealous, having wanted a complete family most of his childhood and having to settle for the closest thing he could get to it. Even as Lio comes forward to shake King Kray's hand, he is glad his own mask hides his scowl while Kray has a slight smile under his own mask.

“Your Majesty of Dragon's Keep, welcome to Elf's Hollow,” greets Kray of Foresight. The tone drips slightly on the edge of condescending. “I'm sure His Highness would enjoy some wine and sustenance?”

Lio fakes cheeriness, responding, “I am pleasant for now. I would like to take merriment with the people and discuss our business later. I'm sure your people are eager to get the party started.” The presence of the other royals of Elf's Hollow, all the dozens of them, is heavy on Lio since they seem eager to socialize with the royals of Dragon's Keep, who all gather behind the carriage Lio arrived in with the parade. Lio's only concern is with his business here in Elf's Hollow; he turns his eyes to observe the crown prince and memories come back he wished to keep down.

Crown Prince Galo Thymos seems unaware that King Lio Fotia remembers very clearly that night when the prince had spiked the drinks during the Masquerade. _Good_, thinks Lio, because his mind is lingering on the feeling of the prince's lips on his own and the closeness the two experienced while intoxicated. Of course, the air-headed prince must have not known that certain types of alcohol don't get dragons drunk in a way they forget their surroundings. Instead, some alcohol often leaves dragons in a state of no-inhibitions and lust, like an aphrodisiac. They have full memory but are completely unable to control themselves sexually. It's why liquor is banned in Dragon's Keep but not in Elf's Hollow where it simply gets elves drunk like any other creature.

Lio wants for forget how disappointed his father was with him after almost letting himself go into rut and bond with Galo when he was not even mating age but he can't. He's sure Galo doesn't remember but it doesn't help his own personal embarrassment... especially when his agreement with King Kray involves Galo.

King Kray smirks under his mask and waves a hand. At the signal of the wave, the elves cheer and begin their celebrating. The dragons seem to catch on and join the elves in the drinking and dancing. Kray motions towards the palace and says, “Let us commence? I will ask you refrain from drinking tomorrow morning for a meeting at mid-morning on the state of... politics.”  
  
Humming in agreement, they go inside the palace and Lio catches Galo staring at him and his diplomats. What does the prince think of him? As a tyrannical leader? As an unfortunate prince forced into power too early? Who knows? The prince is obvious with who he is since his hair and... body shape are unmistakable to Lio.

With the state of their two kingdoms in the balance, Lio can only hope for the best with what is to come.

…

Galo can't take his eyes off King Lio at first. While the diplomats are dressed and act exactly like the king, Galo can sense the power the king commands when he demands respect. It's a level of dominance he doesn't quite understand but it's difficult to resist. Lio is not the same as when they were teenagers. Galo remembers teasing the prince long ago that he looks like he has a stick up his ass but now he realizes it's because the man is destined to be king. The long fingers, the shape of a thin body, and the grace of a predator stalking its prey, they all describe the features noticeable beyond what the mask and attire hide physically.

When Galo loses sight of the king as he joins his swarm of diplomats, he sighs and reminds himself, _you won't socialize with the king anyway so there's no reason to worry. _He snaps out of his thoughts when Aina approaches him with her bouncy gait. She asks, “Ready to party?”

He finds himself smiling and responds, “Of course.”

Soon after that, they head into the palace to the ballroom. The royalty get the pleasure of being separated from the commoner's celebrations. Going through the crystal decorated hallways, they find the ritzy venue easily. Enormous in size, the ballroom can fit hundreds of guests and host multiple orchestras at one time. Marble floors, silver accented etchings, and murals of mountainsides paint the architecture. The whole thing is the pinnacle of high society for elves.

With the sound of music beginning to play, Aina ask Galo, “May I have a dance?”

Galo smirks and side-eyes her almost mischievously. “Why wouldn't I?”

She gives a grin at that before Galo takes her hand to prepare for the next song. The dancing isn't anything too much but it's faced paced as the song changes to another high tempo ensemble. Galo doesn't care if elven royals talk but dancing in a swing-like fashion in circles is liberating to share with his closest friend. As the music goes, there's a part where the dance makes him have to change partners and Galo finds himself surprised as he dances with another masked royal he recognize just by their attire: Lucia Fex.

Lucia grins behind her half-mask obviously and melds with Galo's lead, commenting while dancing, “Never thought I would see you here of all places!”

He chuckles at that and keeps leading Lucia in the fast-paced dancing all royals are trained in for social situations as such.

The next thing Galo knows, he has danced with all his friends; Aina, Lucia, Remi, and Varys. A total of three songs have played before Galo finds himself tired of fast dances and wants something to eat and drink. He manages to excuse himself to go to the refreshments and find small sandwiches paired with wine. Don't get Galo wrong; he isn't much of wine drinker but he'll take what he can get. Normally, he will drink whiskies and bourbons that seemingly warm the body rather than fruity drinks. However, dragons apparently ban all the good stuff and are strictly wine drinkers. Very unfortunate for Galo.

Galo does what he has been trained to do. He fakes poise and takes small bites of his sandwich in between sips of wine. His parents are possibly watching so he can't look like a heathen. Not really paying attention, he finishes his sandwich and is startled when he turns to find one of the diplomats to the dragon king by his side.

At least, he assumes they're a diplomat. There is one of them speaking with his father in the distance that _must_ be the king himself.

Galo notices the diplomat must be looking at him through the full mask, so he asks, “Um, can I help you?”  
  
A voice that is eerily similar to the king's asks from the diplomat's mouth, “May we dance?”  
  
The song is a slower waltz. Galo is surprised at first but then remembers his original plans for the Masquerade. _He's going to fuck a bad decision... _even if he's a virgin. Gulping down the wine, Galo sets down the dainty glass and offers his hand. “Of course, Honorable Diplomat.” His voice purrs out those words in a smooth drawl. The goal is to seduce him, right?

The diplomat pauses before taking his hand. He seems unsure, as if wondering if this is the right decision. Both of them can feel the eyes of the royals watching and gossip spreads. Galo doesn't care much but leans in to comfort the diplomat by whispering in his ear. “Don't let the stares bother you. Elves are chatty and I have a reputation, that's all.”

The diplomat squeezes Galo's hand and says, “I will lead.”

Galo is confused for a moment until the diplomat swiftly guides him to the dancefloor and sets him in a fashion where the diplomat's hand is on Galo's waist and his other hand is interlocked with Galo's. Oh, that's what he means.

Both in position with many other couples, the music begins. Now, they must dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm maniacally laughing at what I have planned, y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dab* I'm back with another chapter.

Slow string and piano plays as Lio guides Crown Prince Galo Thymos in slow circles in rhythm with the other couples dancing. Waltz dances are easy for most royals since it is the first dance many are taught from a very young age. Regardless, Lio swallows nervously at how brazen he is to just... walk up to the prince and ask for a dance.

Even more surprising is how quickly he learns how dim-witted the prince is in an almost adorable fashion. Galo thinks he's a diplomat; that's forgivable since his diplomats all are dressed and look the same as him but it's the fact that Galo is _flirting_ with him as if there isn't a chance he could be the king himself is so ignorantly cute. Also, Galo's flirting and pick-up lines makes Lio have to suppress laughter at times while they're dancing.

Galo leans in close to his ear during the waltz. “I could make your dreams come true, you know. I could give you a life here at the palace that's much better than whatever King Lio is providing for you. I'd give you kisses everyday if the stars align right during this Masquerade.”

“Oh, really?” Lio plays into it, allowing Galo to be sappy and hilariously mawkish with his proposals like the prince is trying to court him.

“Of course, Honorable Diplomat. Have you ever had a elven lover? We're very accommodating.”

Lio can almost figuratively smell that Galo is a virgin by his flirting. Who flirts like this? Sadly, Lio likes it because it's so dumb. He answers honestly, “I never have...” He then pretends to be the part of a diplomat after there's a part of the dance where Lio must dip Galo. Their faces are close through the masks during the dip before returning to twirling around on the dance-floor. “I only serve the king and I have no time for lovers... Honestly, you're the first to show me such affection.” That part is honest. Lio never had another dragon profess such proclamations of love or affection towards him, even if it's just to lure him into Galo's bed. Lio is no idiot; he knows the tricks people use to lure mates into their bed.

Galo's mouth turns into a frown and gets serious, the dance now ending. “That's... sad. You're that busy? You've never had a boyfriend? A girlfriend?”

Lio shakes his head and Galo grips his hand tightly, declaring, “I'll be your lover for the Masquerade then! I've never been with a dragon but I've had a few sweethearts in my teen years. I'll treat you right.”

Unable to believe it, Lio scoffs. “How will you treat me right? I'm curious.” Lio honestly remembers Galo being like this before when they first met. At first, he thought the crown prince was uncivilized and annoying but now finds him sweet. He's really trying now that he doesn't realize who Lio is... confirming his fears that Galo wouldn't like him for who he truly is and he must pretend to be a diplomat to have a chance with the man.

Galo seems to think before he answers, “I'll treat you to dinner and wine, how does that sound? We'll dance all night, maybe?”

“... Sure.” Lio smiles under his mask. The crown prince doesn't remember the night all those years ago and he doesn't know he's talking to Lio right now but Lio will allow himself to indulge in the prince's company. He needs to since King Kray's circumstances for the trade deal come to mind.

Grinning, Galo leads Lio off the dance-floor to the refreshments. Lio watches as Galo fills a glass with wine and downs it all in one go. Lio is aware of his diplomats watching him nervously. Hell, he's even aware of King Kray's eyes on him. The expectations are high. Galo offers him a glass of wine and says, “Drink up! We're gonna have fun.”  
  
“Wait, what-”

A pink-haired, female elf approaches with a posse of various elves behind her. Lio searches his brain and a name for each comes to mind of who they are: Aina Ardebit, the handmaiden of Crown Prince Galo; Lucia Fex, the heir to the fishing industry of Elf's Hollow; and Remi Puguna, the heir to the lumber industry. They are all Crown Prince Galo's closest friends and sadly, Lio's possible trade allies if they knew who he is.

Lio stares at Aina and her gaze towards him says it all; she knows exactly who he is, knowing he's not one of the diplomats. The others seem blissfully unaware as Galo introduces Lio to them. “This is Aina, Lucia, and Remi. Not sure where Varys is. You guys, this is- uuhhhhh...” It's obvious Galo is not sure how to introduce Lio since he doesn't know who he is.

Lio decides to introduce himself as one of his diplomats. “I'm Samascus. Pleased to meet you all.”

Lucia and Remi seem pleased by that and shake hands with Lio. However, Aina is a bit more reluctant to shake his hand but does, greeting, “It's nice to meet you... Honorable Diplomat.”

Remi asks politely, “Mister Samascus, how is it to dance with the prince?”  
  
“A pleasure.” Lio replies, glad his face is hidden to not show his tell for when he's hiding something. He's not lying about it being nice to dance with Galo but lying about his identity is making him nervous.

Lucia smirks and comments, “Galo likes pretty boys, ya know. If you look exactly like King Lio, you're Galo's type.”

Galo and Lio both blush but for different reasons. Galo stammers, “S-Shut up! Just because I said the king is hot once doesn't mean you can out me like this!”  
  
Lio pushes his mask up enough to reveal his mouth and promptly down the whole glass of wine. Fuck, this is going to be a rough three days for Lio. It's bad enough he's attracted to Galo but to know the physical attraction is mutual makes the king want to get drunk to make the embarrassment bearable. Galo doesn't seem to notice that and continues, “Really... Samascus here told me he's never had a lover before so I thought I would offer to be his for the Masquerade. The fact he's attractive is just a bonus.”

Aina grimaces, hiding the fact she must know exactly what is going on. She says, “I'm happy for you, Galo. I'm sure you'll treat... Samascus right.”

“I would hope so.” Lio says as he sips his wine glass that is refilled by a servant.

Galo nervously wraps an arm around Lio's shoulders and dismisses his friends. “I'll talk tomorrow, you guys! I wanna get to know our diplomat friend here better!”  
  
They don't seem offended; Remi and Lucia nod in understanding. However, Aina comments, “Don't get too wild, you two... Especially you, Galo.” They leave Galo and Lio alone, melding back with the other people and joining the dances going on.

Alone together again, Galo apologizes while rubbing the back of his head. “I didn't expect Lucia to say that, um, Samascus. It's not because you look like the king why I offered to be your lover for the Masquerade. I-”  
  
“I understand, Prince Galo.” Lio answers, wanting him to shut the fuck up about it before he drinks a third glass of wine.

Relaxing, Galo offers, “Maybe we can go somewhere more private? You know, just to talk?”

Lio considers it and is honestly relieved. He can't take the stares of his own diplomats and King Kray any longer. “Please do. Lead the way.”

…

Galo realizes his seduction plan only makes himself look stupid, deciding to just be himself after being called out by Lucia. He will admit that he knows Samascus is attractive under that mask, having to be the king's replica, but he didn't want that to be known. The whole experience humbles him once he realizes his original plan won't work by being a faux smooth-talker. In fact, he just feels like having a drinking partner at this point because he's honestly nervous how to approach someone he knows is attractive under their mask.

Leading Samascus, Galo takes him to a balcony that overlooks the courtyard of the palace. They can clearly see the commoners in the distance celebrating in the streets of Huanik. The balcony is devoid of people aside from Galo and Samascus since most royals aren't interested in being in the cold of Elf's Hollow's weather regardless if it's sunny. Galo is relieved to be in the cold but he can tell the diplomat is shivering under his gaudy attire. Frowning, Galo unbuttons his jacket and offers, “I can give you my jacket to keep warm.”  
  
The diplomat shakes his head and a servant approaches them with wine and sandwiches from inside. Both men take a glass of wine before Galo dismisses the servant so the two can watch the commoners in the distance. It's quieter outside than inside. Galo prefers it that way.  
  
“Your home is nice.” Samascus comments before sipping wine.

“It could be better, honestly.” Galo responds before gulping down his wine. He feels a bit warmer from the alcohol starting to kick in and figures Samascus must not be affected by the wine despite having had at least three glasses, if not more, of wine. Oh boy, the wine they aged for this year is a lot stronger than he anticipated.

“How so?” Samascus asks, his head turned to Galo and leaning against the stone railing of the balcony.

Galo stays quiet for almost a minute. Should he confess that life as the crown prince is not good as many think it would be? He might as well. “It's... difficult. Father has high expectations of me when all I want to do is go hunting with my bow.”

“Sounds like that's not the only issue.” Right on the nose, Samascus.

Galo grips his glass and motions a servant over to get him more wine. The servant is shocked as Galo takes the entire bottle and dismisses the servant again. Even the diplomat seems surprised. Galo takes a long drink from the bottle and rants, “You would hate being me. Imagine being the 'crown' prince only because your adoptive mother has yet to bear a biological child to become the crown heir and your father insists you should get married if you want any chance of taking the throne. I don't want to take the throne. I just want to enjoy myself! If I get married, it will be for love.”

Samascus listens quietly, crossing his arms as Galo continues, “I know I'm a disgrace. My people hate me for being irresponsible and my handmaiden stopped being a sister and started acting like my babysitter because I just want to be myself for a few more years!” He pauses to sigh, drink more from the bottle, and finish with, “Even Dragon's Keep hates me, right? I got your king drunk when he was still a prince and embarrassed your kingdom, Honorable Diplomat.”

That's when Samascus uncrosses his arms and says, “That is not true, Prince Galo. Dragon's Keep is virtually unaware of the events that took place during that Masquerade... Sure, the late King Lianuan may have despised you but he is no longer alive. King Lio himself holds no grudge for something as silly as that... In fact, I'm sure he would like to get to know you since you two will be ruling two kingdoms side by side one day.”

“What does that even mean???”  
  
“... Nevermind.”

The two are awkwardly quiet as Galo finishes the bottle, becoming tipsier than he anticipated. Samascus suggests, “You should stop drinking now.”

“Mmhm...” Galo doesn't disagree, knowing he's drunker than he intended to be in the middle of the day. He wonders aloud, “I wonder how soft your lips are-” He realizes in horror that he let that thought slip past and apologizes, “I didn't mean to say that! I-”

Samascus chuckles and jokes, “You can find out if you want to.”

“Don't tease me!” Galo rebuttals. He moves to grab the diplomat but the dragon grabs his wrists and is a lot stronger than he expected. Galo freezes in awe of the dragon's strength, oddly aroused by it.

The diplomat slowly releases one wrist in order to remove his mask. Galo's throat bobs with a swallow as he is faced with the perfectly pretty face of the king with jade earrings. Fuck, he looks exactly like King Lio. From his rose quartz-colored eyes, soft green hair that is almost blond, and the gentleness to his features, Galo can't breathe because he wants to kiss those lips. Samascus' lips move to say, “You can kiss me, if you want, but there's a stipulation.”   
  
“W-What would that be?” Galo is tempted to do anything in his inebriated state.

“You'll have to go to bed, drink some water, and sleep off your drunkenness. Understand?”

Galo considers it for a minute before he decides, “I can live with that.” It's unceremonious because Galo is a lot drunker than he thinks. He tries to lean forward and kiss the diplomat but proceeds to fall on his face and pass out on the balcony floor.

Galo is completely unaware that the diplomat simply sighs and uses his dragon strength to carry Galo over his shoulder, discreetly asking a servant for a round-about way to Galo's bedroom so he can tuck the elf into bed to sleep it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Galo: You dumbass, you don't drink an entire wine bottle and not expect to pass the fuck out before you get to kiss the man.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @promareflame, I tweet about writing and retweet fan art of MDZS and Promare. I have a comment policy that I would ask people to not leave constructive criticism without asking permission first since I have low self-esteem and cry easy. I'm writing this fic for fun so please be gentle with me.


End file.
